helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara
|producer = Tsunku |Last = TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin 57th Single (2014) |Next = }} Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara (青春小僧が泣いている／夕暮れは雨上がり／イマココカラ; The Youngsters are Crying / Sunset After the Rain / From Now On) is Morning Musume '15's 58th single, as well as their first single with their current name. The single is set to be released on April 15, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jackets (28 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. "Ima Koro Kara" is the official theme song, as well as ending theme song, for the movie PreCure All Stars: Haru no Carnival. This single is the debut of the twelfth generation. Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen (debut): Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro ;Yuugure wa Ameagari *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Ima Koko Kara *Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko *Composition: Takatori Hideaki *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Trivia *The music video of one of the A-sides for this single will be directed by Shibue Shuuhei, the winner of the Fuji TV end of year special THE Big Chance, which aired on December 29, 2014."THE Big Chance Official Page""Ishida Ayumi's Blogpost" **The contest for the music video was announced on November 14, 2014. **On November 29, 2014, Ishida Ayumi confirmed that the song used in THE Big Chance contest is their 58th single. *Due to the fact that Suzuki Kanon was not completely healed from an ankle fracture at the time of shooting, Miyamoto Karin was used as a dance substitute for the "Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru" and "Yuugure wa Ameagari" videos. *This is the first single since Memory Seishun no Hikari to have all complete generations. *This is the first Morning Musume single since AS FOR ONE DAY to not feature a 6th generation member, and the first ever to have neither a 1st nor 6th generation member. *This is Fukumura Mizuki's and Ikuta Erina's first single as leader and sub-leader, respectively. *This is the first single since 2011 not to be released in the beginning of the year. This is also their 5th year in a row to have a single released in April. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking |- |2015 |April |TBA |xx,xxx |} ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: TBA* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="12" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |Music Station | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project es:Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:2015 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:Precure Category:Precure Themes Category:2015 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs